lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kate Austen
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Katherine Anne | Nazwisko=Austen | AKA=Annie Joan Hart Monica Callis Katherine Dodd Maggie Ryan Lucy | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=Maj 1977 | Miejsce urodzenia=Ames, Iowa, USA | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód= | Rodzina=Sam Austen - ojczym Wayne Janssen - ojciec Diane Janssen - matka Kevin Callis - były mąż Jack Shephard - były narzeczony Aaron Littleton - adoptowany syn | Powód Australia=Ucieczka przed aresztowaniem | Powód samolot=Eskortowana przez szeryfa do Stanów | Zawód DHARMA=Mechanik | Stacja=Baraki | Nakładka=TheWrench.png }} Kate Austen - jedna z bohaterek serialu "Zagubieni". Rozbitek ze środkowej części samolotu lotu Oceanic 815. Uciekinierka skazana za zabójstwo swego ojca i napaść na bank. Była eskortowana przez szeryfa w czasie gdy rozbił się samolot. Na wyspie blisko związana z Jackiem i Sawyerem. Historia Przed katastrofą left|250px|thumb|Szeryf wiezie Kate do więzienia Kate Austen urodziła się w 1977r. Była wychowywana przez matkę - Diane i ojca Sama. Jednakże jej prawdziwym ojcem był Wayne Janssen. Kate przez całe dzieciństwo nienawidziła go. Pewnego dnia dziewczynka postanowiła razem ze swoim przyjacielem Tomem ukraść coś z pobliskiego sklepu. Niestety, sprzedawca nakrył Kate i chciał zadzwonić do jej rodziców. Po chwili pojawił się Jacob, który zaproponował, że zapłaci za przedmiot, który chciała ukraść Kate. Sprzedawca zgodził puścić wybryk Kate płazem. Jacob wręczył dziewczynce jej pudełko, i zapytał, czy już nie będzie więcej kraść. Kate powiedziała, że nie będzie. Jacob dotknął jej nosa i odszedł. W 1989 r. Kate wraz z Tomem zakopali "kapsułę czasu" w której schowali kilka przedmiotów, m.in. mały samolocik i piłkę do baseballa. Wiele lat później Kate dowiedziała się kto jest jej prawdziwym ojcem. Gdy w końcu miała dosyć Wayne'a, wysadziła w powietrze dom, w którym zasnął jej pijany ojciec. Później powiedziała matce, że zrobiła to dla jej dobra. Pomimo tego matka zawiadomiła policję i Kate złapano w momencie, gdy chciała uciec do Tallahassee. Podczas eskortowania uciekinierki do więzienia miało miejsce dziwne wydarzenie: przed samochód szeryfa wyskoczył czarny koń, dzięki czemu Kate udało się zbiec. left|250px|thumb|Kate i Cassidy w barze Później Kate wróciła do Iowa, by odwiedzić matkę i zapytać dlaczego wydała ją policji. Matka odpowiedziała, że Kate zabiła Wayne'a ze względu na siebie, a nie dla niej. W spotkaniu Kate z matką pomogła Cassidy, która w tym czasie była w ciąży z Sawyerem. Gdy Kate dowiedziała się, że matka ciężko chora leży w szpitalu, postanowiła ją odwiedzić. Udało jej się tego dokonać dzięki pomocy przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Toma. Niestety i tym razem Kate nie miała szczęścia. Na jej widok matka zaczęła wzywać pomocy i Kate musiała uciekaċ. Podczas samochodowego pościgu jeden z policjantów śmiertelnie postrzelił jej przyjaciela. Kate była też wmieszana w napad na bank. Gdy dowiedziała się, że samolocik Toma jest w banku w Nowym Meksyku, zebrała grupę rabusiów, którzy jej pomogli. Kate przybrała wówczas imię Maggie. Z retrospekcji odcinka dowiadujemy się, że Kate była mężatką, gdyż wyszła za przystojnego policjanta Kevina. left|250px|thumb|Ślub Kate i Kevina Razem zamieszkali na Florydzie. Kate przybrała wtedy imię Monica. Obawiała się, że zaszła w ciążę, lecz wynik testu ciążowego okazał się negatywny. Po jakimś czasie małżeństwa Kate zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chce już więcej okłamywać Kevina i powiedziała mu (wcześniej wsypując mu środki nasenne do szklanki z napojem) całą prawdę o sobie. Odeszła od niego, znów stając się uciekinierką. Następnie Kate poleciała do Australii i zatrzymała się na farmie u Raya Mullena, gdzie spędziła około trzy miesiące. Któregoś dnia Mullen dostrzegł w urzędzie list gończy za Kate. Ray wydał dziewczynę, chcąc zagarnąć nagrodę w wysokości 23.000$. Kate zdała sobie sprawę ze zdrady Mullena ale na ucieczkę było już za późno. Jadąc z Mullenem samochodem drogę zajechał im szeryf Edward Mars. Samochód zjechał na pobocze, przewrócił się i stanął w płomieniach. Kate mając do wyboru ucieczkę albo pomoc zdecydowała się wyciągnąć z pojazdu Ray'a. Tym samym zamknęła sobie możliwość ucieczki. Na wyspie Sezon 1 (Dni 1-44) W czasie katastrofy, mimo skutych kajdankami rąk, gdy szeryf traci przytomność, udaje jej się oswobodzić. Jack prosi ją o zszycie rany. Kate tłumaczy mu, że mogłaby zemdleć lecz on opowiada jej historię o swojej pierwszej samodzielnej operacji. Jakiś czas później Kate wraz z Jackiem i Charlieem udają się do kokpitu samolotu w głąb dżungli. Spotyka tam jeszcze żywego pilota samolotu. W pewnym momencie coś zabija pilota. Wszyscy uciekają. Po drodze w biegu Charlie upada zahaczając nogą o gałąź i nie może się wydostać z pułapki. Jack powraca aby mu pomóc, a Kate ucieka dalej ile sił w nogach. left|250px|thumb|Kate, Sayid i reszta idą na wyprawę. Widząc, że nie ma mężczyzn i strasznie się boi, więc zaczyna liczyć: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Strach mija, a kobieta wraca szukać Jacka i Charliego. Gdy wszyscy się spotykają, dostrzegają wiszące na gałęziach drzewa rozszarpane ciało martwego pilota. Później Austen ma zamiar udać się z Sayidem na wzgórze, by odebrać sygnał radiowy. Po drodze dołączają się do nich Charlie, Boone, Shannon i Sawyer, który wtedy właśnie zabija niedźwiedzia polarnego. Kate i jej towarzysze odbierają francuski sygnał, lecz z obliczeń Sayida wynika, że wiadomość była nadawana od 16 lat. Podczas katastrofy szeryf zostaje ciężko raniony i mimo wysiłków Jacka umiera. Przed śmiercią szeryf informuje Jacka, że to właśnie Kate była eskortowanym przez niego więźniem, jednak nie wyjawia natury jej przestępstwa. Świadkiem tej rozmowy jest także Hurley. Obaj mężczyźni zachowują tę informację dla siebie. Kiedy wszyscy podejrzewają Sawyera o kradzież inhalatorów Shannon, Sayid postanawia wyciągnąć zeń informację siłą. Z początku Kate zgodziła się na współudział w torturach, ale potem przyjmuje ofertę Sawyera - ona go pocałuje, on jej powie gdzie schował inhalatory. Po namiętnym pocałunku Sawyer mówi, że nie ma lekarstwa, za co Kate uderza go w twarz. Pod koniec dnia Sayid informuje Kate, że odchodzi z plaży, gdyż przysiągł iż nigdy juz nie będzie torturował człowieka, a teraz to zrobił. Mężczyzna pocałował Kate w rękę i odszedł. Powróciwszy od Danielle, Sayid mówi Kate i Jackowi, że nie są sami na wyspie. Gdy Hurley porównuje listę pasażerów z ludźmi na wyspie, wychodzi na jaw, że jednej osoby -Ethana Roma nie było w samolocie. W tym samym czasie Claire i Charlie zostają przez Ethana uprowadzeni. Kate, Jack, Boone i John ruszają w pogoń za porywaczem. W trakcie wyprawy Jack i Kate rozdzielają się z Johnem i Boone'm. Jack słyszy krzyk Claire i biegnie za tym dźwiękiem. Niedługo później Kate znajduje go budzącego się z nieprzytomności. Mężczzna mówi, że Ethan jest gdzieś niedaleko. Niedługo później Kate znajduje Charliego wiszącego na drzewie. Jack stara się go reanimować, Kate zaś każe mu przestać, gdyż jak uważa "Charlie nie żyje". Jednak Jackowi udaje się przywrócić rockmana do życia i razem wracają na plażę, bez Claire. Kate zbiera owoce w nieodkrytej jeszcze części dżungli, gdy słyszy dziwne dźwięki. Zaniepokojona rzuca kamykiem w stronę odgłosów. Okazuje się, że Sawyer ją śledzi "chroniąc" ją. Kobieta mówi, że nie potrzebuje ochrony. Niedługo później wspólnie natykają się na wodospad. Zaczynają się w nim kąpać, gdy nagle Kate zauważa, że na dnie znajdują się ciała ludzi z samolotu i interesująca ją walizka. Austen i Sawyer wynurzają się na powierzchnię, gdzie Kate prosi mężczyznę, by pomógł jej wyciągnąć walizkę. Gdy tak się dzieje, Sawyer pyta czy Kate ma kluczyk. Gdy widzi, że dziewczyna nie zachowuje się jakby miała klucz, pyta czy nie będzie miała nic przeciwko jeśli on ją weźmie. Kate godzi się, by Sawyer zabrał walizkę. thumb|250px|right|Kate znajduje rodzącą Claire w dżungli Gdy Boone zostaje raniony podczas upadku z samolotem z klifu, Jack próbuje go ratować, Kate natomiast ma za zadanie przynieść alkohol od Sawyera. W drodze powrotnej natyka się na Claire, która zaraz będzie rodzić. Kate pomaga dziewczynie i woła o pomoc. Jin słyszy wołanie i przybiega. Kate każe mu zanieść alkohol Jackowi i go zawołać. Jack, zajęty ratowaniem Boone'a nie przybiega na pomoc Claire, lecz każe Charliemu żeby przekazał Kate, że to ona musi odebrać poród. Kate z początku panikuje, ale pomaga synkowi Claire przyjść na świat. Kiedy Michael kończy budowanie tratwy, Kate chce się z nim zabrać. Ten tłumaczy dziewczynie, że nie ma już miejsc a ostatnie zajął Sawyer. Kate idzie do niego i mówi, że jak będzie chciała to zdobędzie miejsce na tratwie. Z nieznanych przyczyn Michael dostaje bólów brzucha. Jack podejrzewa, że ktoś nasypał mu truciznę do wody. Pada na Kate, a sytuacja się pogarsza, gdy Sawyer widzi jak Kate wypala zdjęcie z paszportu nieżyjącej już Joanny. Mężczyzna wyrywa paszport z rąk Kate i mówi wszystkim zgromadzonym, że Kate zabiła człowieka i próbowała otruć Michaela. Okazuje się, że to nie Kate chciała otruć Michaela, lecz Sun chciała podtruć Jina, by ten nie płynął. Nikt jednak o tym nie wie poza Sun i Kate. left|250px|thumb|Kate, Jack i Locke widzą Potwora W odcinku , Kate udaje się z Jackiem, Johnem Hurleyem Rousseau i Arztem do Czarnej skały po dynamit do wysadzenia włazu, by tam schronić się przed Innymi. Gdy przenoszą materiały wybuchowe pokryte warstwą nitrogliceryny, Arzt poucza wszystkich by ostrożnie się z nimi obchodzić, gdyż są bardzo niestabilne. Sam ginie w chwilę później, robiąc nieuważny ruch ręką w której trzyma laskę dynamitu. W drodze powrotnej ocalała reszta ekipy natyka się na potwora. Bestia łapie Johna i próbuje wciągnąć pod ziemię. Jack każe Kate przynieść dynamit i rzucić w otwór. Sezon 2 (Dni 44-67) Po wysadzeniu włazu Jack od razu zmienił zdanie co do zejścia na dół. Nie chiał aby ktokolwiek tam wszedł. Locke miał całkiem odmenne pragnienie - chce jak najprędzej znależc się na dole tajemniczego bunkra. John zaraził swoją ochotą Kate, która razem z nim miała wejśc na dół. Dziewczyna przyszła do Locke'a, ten powiedział, że będzie ją spuszczał po line w dół, a w razie gdyby coś zobaczyła, Kate ma krzyczec "STOP!". John zaczął spuszczanie. W pewnym momencie, Kate zobaczyła, że światło na dole mruga, krzyknęła STOP, ale było jż za późno. Zanim John miałby ją wciągnąc na górę, dziewczyny już nie było. thumb|250px|left|Locke zamyka Kate w spiżarni Okazało się, że w stacji przebywa człowiek imieniem Desmond. Gdy John zszedł na dół mężczyzna spytał Locke'a czy jest NIM na co John odpowiedział, że tak. Chcąc porozmawiać z Desmondem, zamknął Kate w spiżarni wcześniej dając jej nóż. Dziewczyna rozcięła taśmę i oswobodziła się. Gdzy zpaliła światło zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że znajduje się w pomieszczeniu pełnym jedzenia. Szybko złapała jeden z batonów Apollo i zaczęła go jeśc. Wzięła jeszcze parę i znalazła otwór wentylacyjny w suficie. Weszła do niego i idąc dalej zobaczyła Jacka, Johna i Desmonda. Dziewczyna wyszła szybem w zbrojowni, wzięła broń i przyłożyła do skroni Desmonda. Ten niespodziewanie zaczął strzelać jak opętany w różne kierunki, tym samym uszkadzając komputer. Kate pobiegła po Sayida, który naprawił komputer. Po opuszczeniu stacji przez Desmonda rozbitkowie zaczęli przebywać w stacji mając "dyżury" przy komputerze. Gdy Kate się kąpała Jack przypadkowo otworzył drzwi. Kate rozmawiała z Sun, gdy ta zgubiła swój pierścionek zaręczynowy. Kiedy Sun pokazała jej butelkę z listami, dziewczyna szybko zaczęła czytac prywatne listy. Gdy Sun zwróciła jej uwagę, Kate zdradziła Koreance sekret, że nie pożegnała się z Sawyerem. thumb|right|[[Kate i Sawyer myślą kto napadł na Sun. ]] Wkrótce do obozu powracają Ogonowcy, Jin, Michael i Sawyer z raną postrzałową. Kate widziała w tym czasie konia, którego widziała również będąc eskortowana przez szeryfa. Pewnego razu pilnując Sawyera, mężczyzna zaczyna dusic Kate i pytac dlaczego mnie zabiłaś?. Kate uciekła zostawiając Sawyera samego w bunkrze. Poszła do Sayida, przeprosic za za to, że nie była na pogrzebie Shannon i zapytała czy miał kiedyś zwidy. Ten odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Czy to, że widziałem Walta tuż przed śmiercią Shannon można nazwać zwidami i odszedł. Kiedy Jack wrócił do Łabędzia i zastał Sawyera samego, zaczął szukac Kate. Kiedy w końcu ją znalazł, dziewczyna pocałowała namiętnie Jacka i zaraz uciekła. Tylko ona i Sawyer widzieli czarnego konia. Potem trochę ochłodziły się stosunki Kate i Jacka, gdy Kate zobaczyła, że więcej czasu Jack spędza z Aną Lucią. Wtedy też zaczęła byc rehabilitantką Sawyera. Pewnego dnia Sawyer flirtował razem z Kate, aż do momentu gdy zaczął padac deszcz. Wtedy tez oboje usłyszeli krzyki pochodzące zdźungli. Pobiegli tam razem i zastali tam nieprzytomna Sun z workiem na głowie. Sawyer przyprowadził ją do Jacka. james zaczął podpuszczac Kate na Anę Lucię. Sprawił, że Kate myślała, że to Ana napadła na Sun. Jednak to nie była prawda. Kiedy okazało się, że Sawyer wszystkich oszukał, w nocy Kate wszystko wygarnęła Sawyerowi. left|460x290px|thumb|Kate chce broń od Sawyera. Pewnej nocy, gdy okazało się, że Aaron ma gorączkę, do obozu przyszła Danielle. Claire krzyczała żeby odeszła, lecz gdy i to nie poskutkowało zainterweniowała Kate. Następnego dnia Claire poprosiła Kate, żeby zaopiekowała się Aaronem, a ona sama poprosi Libby o pomoc w przywróceniu pamięci. Claire zobaczyła w wizjach Ethana i Dannielle. Poprosiła Kate, by ta poszła z nią szukać Francuzki. Kate się zgodziła i poszła do Sawyera po broń. Gdy ją dostała, udała się z Claire na wyprawę. Znalazły stację medyczną DHARMY Kaduceusz. Kate odnalazła tam sztuczną brodę nieznanego pochodzenia i klej teatralny. Gdy jednak okazało się, że nie ma w stacji szczepionki, kobiety wróciły do obozu i Aaron o dziwo był zdrowy. Razem z Jackiem udała się do "linii" wyznaczonej przez innych, gdzie chcieli wymienić "Henry'ego" na Walta. Po drodze razem z Jackiem wpadli w pułapkę Rousseau i razem zawiśli w sieci na drzewie. W nocy Jack oznajmił Kate że nie żałuje że ta go pocałowała (odc. ). W tym samym momencie pojawił się Michael. thumb|right|Kate widzi Innych Po śmierci Any i Libby kopie grób dla Any Lucii. Pomimo dziwnych przymuszeń Michaela, Kate zgadza się iśc na wyprawę po odbicie Walta Innym razem z Jackiem Sawyerem i Hugiem. Dziewczyna zauważyła że Tamci ich śledzą, powiedziała o tym Sawyerowi i razem zaczęli do nich strzelac. Sawyer trafił jednego z nich. Wtedy Jack oznajmił że Michael ich okłamał, ale ten ma plan. Mimo, że znali prawdę, rozbitkowie dali się złapac innym przy kapsule. Inni zabrali ich na Pala Ferry, gdzie Ben pozwolił Waltowi i Michaelowi odpłynąc do domu, Hurleyowi wrócic na plażę, a Kate, Sawyera i Jacka zabrał razem ze sobą. Sezon 3 (Dni 68-93) Kate budzi się w łazience i widzi Toma. Mężczyzna mówi jej, żeby się wymyła. Kate odpowiada, że ni będzie się myła w jego towarzystwie, ale Tom mówi, że dziewczyna''"Nie jest w jego typie". Kiedy dziewczyna jest już czysta nie może znaleźc ubrań, zaczyna krzyczec. Jednak szybko znajduje szafkę z przyczepioną kartką ''"UBIERZ TO". Kate została zaprowadzona do Henry'ego Gale'a. Męzczyzna przedstawił się jako "Ben". Kate zaczęła wypytywac mężczyznę dlaczego ją porwali i przyprowadzili tutaj. A Ben odpowiedział: Przyprowadziłem Cię tytaj, żebyś mogła normalnie zjeśc. Ubrałem Cię w tę sukienkę, żebyś poczuła się jak kobieta. Zrobiłem wszystko to, żebyś poczuła się przyjemnie, bo następne 2 tygodnie będą dla Ciebie bardzo nieprzyjemne." Potem Kate została zaprowadzona do klatki. Obok klatki Kate znajdowała się klatka Sawyera. thumb|right|Kate w klatce rozmawia z Sawyerem. Kate i Sawyer byli zmuszani do pracy w kamieniołomie pod nadzorem Picketta. Mieli oni przestrzegac zasad. W pewnym momencie Sawyer podszedł do Kate i namiętnie ją pocałował - łamiąc zasadę. Pickett od razu zareagował, podbiegł do Sawyera i zaczął go bic, lecz Sawyer przejął sytuacje i już by wygrał, gdyby nie Juliet, która przyłożyła pistolet do skroni Kate i kazała Sawyerowi decydowac o losie Kate. Później nocą w klakach Sawyer powiedział Kate że smakuje jak truskawki, a Kate powiedziała Sawyerowi, że ten smakuje jak rybne krakersy. left|thumb|Kate chce pomóc uciec Sawyerowi. Kiedy Sawyer uwierzył w rozrusznik serca wszczepiony mu przez Innych, Kate odkryła, że może uciec spinając się po klatce i uciekając górą. Gdy Pickett zaczał bic Sawyera i zaczął wypytywac Kate czy ta go kocha, Kate najpierw nic nie mówiła tylko prosiła, żeby Pickett przestał bic Jamesa, ale gdzy to nie poskutkowało powiedziała, że go kocha. Pickett odszedł. Kate chciała uciec. Wspięła się po klatce i dostała się do klatki Sawyera. Zaczęła niszczyc kłódkę, ale Sawyer ją powstrzymał. Kobieta zaczęła się dziwic, dlaczego Sawyer nie chce uciekac. Mężczyzna powiedział, żeby Kate uciekała sama, bo "każdy sobie", ale Kate powiedzała, że zostanie "żyjmy razem, umierajmy osobno". Cała sytuacja była widziana przez Bena w kamerach. Juliet poprosiła Kate by założyła worek na głowę i poszła za nią poprosic Jacka, żeby zoperował Bena, bo mężczyzna który stał za nią (Danny Pickett) miał zamiar zabic Sawyera. o było pierwsze spotkanie Kate i Jacka od czasu porwania przez innych. Chociaż ich spotkanie rozpoczęło się miło a dwójka była uradowana widokiem sobą samych, niedługo potem wszystko się popsuło i Jack stwierdził, że Kate jest manipulowana przez innych. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakac i powiedziała, że oni chcą zabic Sawyera, jeśli Jack nie dokona operacji. thumb|right|250px|Kate rozmawia z Jackiem przez walkie-talkie. Jack powiedział żeby Kate im nie wierzyła a on i tak nie dokona operacji. Tego wieczoru, Sawyer powiedział Kate, że on i Kate są teraz na innej, mniejszej wyspie i jeżeli nie jest syreną, albo nie mają łodzi to nie przedostana się na ich główną wyspę. Kate była najpierw zła i zaczęła się pytac dlaczego Sawyer nie powiedział jej tego wcześniej, ale po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi "żebyś wierzyła, że mamy jakąś szansę" '' Kate pocałowała Jamesa i niedługo potem oboje zaczęli się kochac po raz pierwszy. Jack widział ich przez kamere i był wstrząśnięty i zszokowany. Następnego dnia Pickett i Jason przyszli zabic Sawyera i mimo tego, że Sawyer rozbroił Picketta, to życie Kate było zagrożone i Sawyer się poddał, by ratowac Kate. Kate zaczęła krzyczec. W ostatnim momencie Pickettowi przerwało jego walkie-talkie. To był Tom, który kazał dac walkie-talkie Kate, by mogła rozmawiac z Jackiem. Jac trzymał Bena jako zakładnika a Kate miała uciekac. left|thumb|[[Kate i Sawyer uciekają przed Innymi dzięki pomocy Alex. ]] Ona i Sawyer pobili Picketta i Jasona i uciekli se stacji Hydra. Od razu, gdy doszli do plaży zdali sobie sprawę, jak daleko jest ich główna wyspa. Jednak Pickett nie dawał za wygraną - gdy tylko ktoś uwolnił go z klatki, od razu udał się w poscig za Kate i Sawyerem. Jednak niespodziewana pomoc nadeszła od Alex. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że pomoże im uciec z tej wyspy, jeśli tylko wezmą ze sobą Karla - jej chłopaka. Kate i Sawyer musieli się zgodzic. Po drodze rozbroili Alda ąz w końcu dotarli do uwięzionego w Pokoju 23 Karla. Alex zaprowadziła ich do kajaku, którym mieli odpłynąc, jednak zaraz pojawił się Danny, który wciąż chciał zabic Sawyera. Gdy ten juz chciał oddac strzał, pojawiła się Juliet, która go zastrzeliła. Kobieta powiedziała, że Kate, Sawyer i Karl moga uciekac, ale Alex musi zostac - inaczej Ben zabije Karla. Przed odpłynięciem, Kate rozmawiała z Jackiem przez walkie-talkie. Jack powiedział jej, żeby nigdy po niego nie wracała. Kate ze łzami w oczach odpłynęła wraz z Sawyerem i Karlem. Podczas podróży na główną wyspę Kate miała wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawili Jacka z Innymi i próbowała przekonac Sawyera, żeby zawrócił, jednak Sawyer nie chcaił zawrócic. Później znowu Kate spierała się z Sawyerem o to, że najlepiej byłoby jakby od razu podpłynęli do ich obozu, ale Sawyer chciał przypłynąc jak najbliżej brzegu i maszerowac, bo inaczej mogliby się zgubic. Przy ognisku, Sawyer zaoferował Kate owoca ale Kate się nie zgodziła. Dziewczyna zaczęła się pytac Karla o to gdzie mieszkają Inni i co zrobili z dziecmi. Karl powiedział, że zapewniają im lepsze życie niż życie Kate. Później gdy Sawyer pozwolił Karlowi odejśc, Kate zprzeczała się o to z Sawyerem. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że kate złości się na niego nie z powodu Jacka, lecz poniewaz dziewczyna uprawiała z Sawyerem sex. Stwierdził również że zrobiła to nie dlatego, że kocha go lecz dletego, że nie chciała, żeby zginął. Kate była oburzona. thumb|right|250px|Kate i Sayid odkrywaja stację Płomień. Po powrocie do obozu, Kate opowiedziała Sayidowi co wydarzyło się gdy byli u Innych i że planuje wrócić do Innych, aby odbić Jacka. Razem z nim i Johnem udała się na wyprawę. Po drodze natknęli się na stację Płomień z Mikhailem Bakuninem w środku. Męzczyzna przedstawił się jako pracownik DHARMY, ale Sayid zorientował się, że ten kłamie i że Mikhail jest Innym, grupa wzięła go jako zakładnikaw podróży po odbicie Jacka. Mikhail "ginie", gdy John przepycha go przez barierę otaczającą wioskę Innych. Gdy Kate dociera do wioski widzi jak Jack biegnie w jej stronę. Okazuje się jednak, że gra on w rugby z Tomem. left|thumb|Jack mówi Kate, że ją uratuje. Tego popołudnia, Kate wtargnęła do domku Jacka, gdzie go znalazła, grającego na pianinie. Jack kazał jej wyjśc, ponieważ tamci go obserwują i zaraz tu pewnie przyjdą. Tak tez się stało. Inni przyszli i zabrali Kate do pokoju gier. Póxniej Jack przyszedł do niej i powiedział, że zawiązał z Innymi układ, który pozwoli mu uciec z wyspy. Kate zapytała, dlaczego on im wierzy, a Jack odpowiedział: ''Bo ty mnie o to prosiłaś.. Kate zdała sobie sprawę, że Jack wie o niej i Sawyerze. Zanim Jack wyszedł, szepnął Kate na ucho że po nią wróci. thumb|right|[[Kate i Juliet uciekają przed potworem. ]] Pewnego dnia do Katie przychodzi John i mówi, że jej wierzył, ale jak dowiedział się co zrobiła to już jej nie wierzy. Mówi, że przyszedł się pożegnać. Kate widzi jak inni opuszczają wioskę. Próbuje krzyczeć ale nic to nie daje. W pewnym momencie ktoś wrzuca gaz do pokoju. Kate traci przytomność. Budzi się w dżungli skuta kajdankami z jedną z innych - niejaką Juliet. Kate mówi jej, że chce wrócić po Jacka. Kiedy idą dżunglą zaczyna padać deszcz i pojawia się Potwór. Obie chowają się w drzewie, ale potwór je widzi i robi zdjęcia Juliet. Inna mówi Kate, że Kate złamała serce Jacka. Rano idąc przez dżunglę słyszą potwora. Kate mówi, żeby uciekać. Gdy wreszcie podchodzą do bariery, Juliet chce przejść przez nią mówiąc że jest wyłączona. W pewnej chwili Juliet rozpina kajdanki. Kate przechodzi, a Juliet włącza pełną moc w barierze. Kobiety dokładnie widzą potwora. Kate uderza Juliet mówiąc że od początku zaplanowała całe to spięcie kajdankami i odchodzi po Jacka. W wiosce tłumaczy ze musiała wrócić po mężczyznę. kiedy wraz z Sayidem i Jackiem chce wracać dołącza się do nich Juliet, a Jack mówi, że inna pójdzie razem z nimi na plażę. Kiedy dotarli na plażę, Kate i Sawyer mocno się przytulili. Kiedy Claire tajemniczo zachorowała, Juliet przyszła do Kate mówiąc jej, że wie dlaczego Claire jest chora, bo to przez nią. Juliet wytłumaczyła Kate i Jackowi, że wszystkie kobiety, które zaszły w ciążę na wyspie umierają, powodując to, że Kate zaczęła się martwic o Sun. left|thumb|250px|[[Kate jest zazdrosna o Jacka. ]] Sawyer flirtował z Kate, bo nie wyrażając się jasno, chciał się z nią przespać. Tego samego dnia w nocy Kate starała się rozweselić trochę Jacka, nie udało jej się to,a Jack poszedł do Juliet i to razem z nią zjadł kolację. Kate zazdrosna o Jacka poszła do namiotu Sawyera. Zaczęła go całować i kazała mu się zamknąc. Sawyer dostrzegł, że Kate płacze, zapytał ją o to, ale kobieta kazała mu się zamknąc jeszcze raz. Oboje zaczęli kochać się po raz drugi. Następnego dnia Sawyer powiedział Kate, że rozmawiał z Jackiem i dowiedział się, że tamten jadł z Juliet kolację. Sawyer domyślił się, że Kate przyszła do niego tylko dlatego, że widzała ich razem. Sawyer powiedział, że jak będzie chciała się tak zabawić to wystarczy tylko powiedzieć. Sun poszła zapytac się Kate dlaczego Jack przyszedł do niej dzisiaj i wypytywał o jej ciążę. Kate odpowiedziała, że Juliet robiła badania z kobietami w ciąży na wyspie. Ona pózniej starała się uspokoic Sun po tym jak ta zkonfrontowała Juliet. Póxniej dowiadujemy się, że Inni kazali Juliet wziąźc próbki również od Kate. thumb|right|250px|[[Juliet i Jack nie chca powiedziec Kate prawdy. ]] Kilka nocy później widzimy jak Kate spała z Sawyerem i wychdzi od niego z namiotu mówiąc, że "nie umie spac w czyimś namiocie. Niedługo potem Sayid i Hurley mówią Kate wszystko co wiedzą o Naomi. Kate zdradza ich zauanie, od razu mówiąc wszystko Jackowi. Jack kazał mówic Kate w obecności Juliet. kate powiedziała, że Desmond przyprowadził do obozu kobietę, która zeskoczyła na wyspe ze spadochronu, ale nikt o tym Jackowi nie powiedział, bo nikt mu nie ufa przez Juliet. Juliet powiedziała, że jest coś co powinni powiedziec Kate, ale Jack się nie zgodził i razem z Juliet odeszli zostawiając Kate zdziwioną. Następnego dnia Kate była wśród ludzi słuchajacych Sayida mówiącego o tym że nie warto ufac Juliet. W finałowym odcinku udaje się z Jackiem, Naomi i resztą grupy do wieży radiowej aby nawiązac sygnał ze statkiem Penny. Mówi Sawyerowi, że mozliwe że jest w ciąży, bo Juliet miała od niej wziąc próbki. W tym też odcinku Jack mówi jej, że ją kocha. Bardzo cieszy się kiedy słyszy ludzki głos pochodzący zza wyspy. Sezon 4 (Dni 93-108) thumb|right|Kate i Jack Kate podczas dzielenia się na grupy wybiera grupę Jacka - czeka na ratunek. Gdy okazuje się, że Naomi, która została raniona nożem przez Locke'a uciekła, Kate z jackiem idą jej szukać. Kate sama znajduje Naomi, gdy ta spada na nią z drzewa. Kobieta przykłada Kate nóż do gardła i każe Kate dać jej telefon, bo chce porozmawiać z Minkowskim. Naomi szyfrem przekazuje informację i umiera. W ostatniej scenie odcinka widzimy jak Jack i Kate patrzą na niebo widząc ratownika Gdy jest potrzeba wymiany Milesa na Charlotte, Kate wraz z Sayidem wybierają się do grupy Locke'a. Sayid wraca, a dziewczyna za namową Sawyera zostaje tam. left|thumb|Kate w domku Sawyera Kate rozmawia z Claire o macierzyństwie i wychowywaniu dzieci. Chce rozmawiać z Milesem. Locke nie pozwala jej zostać w barakach i wygania ją z grupy. Kate idzie więc wtedy do domku Sawyera i spędza z nim noc. Rano budząc się Sawyer pyta się czy Kate aby na pewno nie jest w ciąży. Kate mówi, że nie jest. Sawyer ripostuje, że byłaby to najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Kate uderza go w twarz i ucieka do Jacka. W drodze powrotnej zastaje w dżungli Daniela i Charlotte. Zadając więcej pytań, Kate zostaje uderzona przez Charlotte w głowę. Odnajdują ją później Jack i Juliet. Razem z dziewczyną udają się do stacji The Tempest. Po powrocie na plażę, Kate narysowała mapkę dla Sun, jak dotrzeć do obozu Locke'a, gdy ta ją o to prosi. thumb|250px|right|Kate spogląda na Jacka. Kate myje się na plaży gdy widzi Jacka. Pomachała mu a potem poszła za nim do namiotu. Zapytała go o lekarstwa a potem chwilę ze sobą flirtowali, aż do momentu, gdy z plaży zaczął krzycze o pomoc Bernard. Okazało się, że na plażę wypłynęły zwłoki dr Raya z frachtowca. Pytają się Daniela kto to jest i co tu robi. Później nocą, Kate jest obecna na spotkaniu grupy, kiedy okazuje się że Dan ich oszukał. Kate postanawia pomóc Jackowi, gdy tego boli brzuch. Mimo sprzeciwu Juliet Kate asystuje przy operacji wycięcia wyrostka robaczkowego Jackowi, potem Juliet wyznaje jej że Jack całował się z nią by udowodnić Kate że jej nie kocha. Po spuszczeniu z helikoptera plecaka z nadajnikiem GPS przez Lapidusa, Jack zabiera Kate do dżungli by towarzyszyła mu w podróży do helikoptera. W trakcie podróży para spotyka Milesa i Sawyera z Aaronem, którzy tłumaczą sytuację i opowiadają o inwazji żołnierzy na Baraki, oraz tajemniczym zaginięciu Claire. Wściekły Jack każe Kate wracać z Milesem i Aaronem do obozu, a on z Sawyerem pójdzie do helikoptera. Kate wykonuje jego rozkaz i odchodzi. Na plaży, tuż po powrocie Kate zastaje Sayida, który przypłynął na Wyspę pontonem by zabrać z niej pierwszą turę ludzi. Kate opowiada jednak Sayidowi o tym że Jack i Sawyer poszli do helikoptera. Sayid prorokuje że mogą zginąć po czym wraz z Kate rusza do dżungli zatrzymać mężczyzn. Podczas wyprawy spotykają innych z Richardem na czele, który każe im iść razem z nimi. left|thumb|250px|Kate pyta Bena czy naprawde może wrócic do domu Kate wybiega z dżungli i natrafia prosto na Keamy'ego i jego ekipę. Keamy pyta dziewczynę kim jest i dlaczego biegła z dżungli. Kate mówi, że gonią ją ludzie Bena. Po odpowiedzeniu na pytania, Keamy każe Kate klęknąc obok Bena. Kobieta wykonuje poecenie i zaraz na grupę Keamy'ego zaczynają napadac Inni. Kiedy Keamy odwraca się, Kate każe Benowi uciekac razem z nią, lecz dostrzega to Keamy i biegnie razem za nimi. W pewnym momencie Sayid zaczyna bic się z Keamym. Niedługo później przychodzi Richard Alpert i strzela prosto w Keamyego. Kiedy inni uwalniają Bena, Kate pyta się go czy mogą naprawdę wracac do domu, na co Ben odpowiada "tak". thumb|right|250px|Pocałunek Kate i Sawyera Frank Lapidus, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, James "Sawyer" Ford, Sayid Jarrah i Hugo Reyes spotykają się przy helikopterze i wsiadają do niego. Podczas lotu, Frank dostraega wyciek paliwa. Mówi wszystkim, że moga nie doleciec do frachtowca. Nakazuje wszystkim wyrzucic wszystko co zbędne. Po wyrzuceniu kilku rzeczy Frank widzi, że nic to nie daje i muszązawrócic na wyspę. Jack na to nie pozwala. W pewnym momencie Sawyer woła Kate. Szepta na ucho, prosząc ją o odnalezienie i zaopiekowanie się jego córką Clementine (dowiadujemy sie o czym szepta z 5x11), na co Kate odpowiada: "Po co mi to mówisz?", chwile pozniej Sawyer całuje dziewczynę. Mówi jej, żeby to zrobiła, po czym wyskakuje ze śmigłowca do wody. Widzimy jak Kate ukradkiem płacze. W pewnym momencie odnajdują frachtowiec. Desmond macha do nich aby nie lądowali, ponieważ na statku jest bomba. Frank i tak ląduje, zaczyna szybko pakowac benzynę, po czym spowrotem odlatuje. Kate mówi Jackowi, że głębiej na statku znajduje się Jin, ale Jack rpzkazuje jej żeby wsiadała. Kazdy stara się znaleźc na pokładzie, tak jak i Sun, która jednak też mówi aby poczekac na Jina.left|thumb|250px|Uratowani rozbitkowie Jack nie czeka, każe Frankowi nie zawracac, a w tym samym czasie widzimy Jina biegnącego w stronę odlatującego helikoptera. Chwilę później frachtowiec wybucha, Sun niezmiernie krzyczy, a Kate próbuje uciszyc płaczącego Aarona. Kiedy Ben "przenosi" wyspę, na niebie pojawia się jasne światło. Frank widzi, że nie ma benzyny więc każe wszystkim założyc kamizelki ratunkowe. Gdy śmigłowiec wpada do wody i wybucha Jack ratuje nieoddychającego Desmonda. Później wszyscy docierają do statku Penelope, a po tygodniu Jack, Kate, Sun, Sayid i Hurley rozstają się z Desmondem i Penny, a sami docierają do brzegu wyspy Sumba. Po opuszczeniu Wyspy 2005 r. thumb|right|250px|Kate na konferencji Kate ląduje na Hawajach razem z resztą Oceanic Six. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że nikt na nią nie czeka, kiedy to wychodzi z Aaronem z helikoptera na lotnisku. Na konferencji, Kate jest pytana o urodzenie dziecka na wyspie i byciu w ciąży podczas uciekania przed szeryfem w Australii. Później, Kate przychodzi na imprezę urodzinową do Hurleya. Przychodzi też na pogrzeb Christiana Shepharda. Na nim również mama Claire, Carole Littleton podchodzi do Aarona i mówi, że Kate ma pięknego synka, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to jej wnuk. Jakiś czas później Kate odwiedziła Cassidy Phillips,dawną wspólniczkę i jednocześnie matkę Clementine,córki Sawyera.Mówi jej o związku z Sawyerem,i jego prośbie-mężczyzna chciał,aby Kate odwiedziła Cassidy,i powiedziała,że James nigdy nie zapomniał o swoim dziecku.Cassidy nie jest jednak tym przejęta-uważa,że Sawyer wyskoczył z helikoptera,bo bał się odpowiedzialności,a Clementine była jedynie przykrywką. Phillips domyśla się także,że Aaron nie jest biologicznym synem Kate,i pyta ją,dlaczego ta kłamie.Kate odpowiada,że musi,po czym odchodzi. 2006 r. left|thumb|250px|Kate i jej prawnik wchodzą do sądu Kate powraca do Kalifornii jako bohaterka, która uratowała życie 5 osób podczas katastrofy lotu 815. Jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w całej Ameryce. Jednak nie zważając na to, musi odpowiedzieć przed sądem za swoje wcześniejsze czyny. Gdy Kate wchodzi na salę sądową przed drzwiami wejściowymi czeka na nią cała chmara reporterów i protestantów. Na sali sądowej Kate, zarządca odczytuje akt oskarżenia przeciwko Katherine Anne Austen. Zawiera on defraudację, podpalenie, atak na funkcjonariusza policji,atak z bronią w ręku,wielokrotne kradzieże,kradzieże samochodów i morderstwo pierwszego stopnia. Kate nie przyznaje się do morderstwa i zostaje odesłana do tymczasowego aresztu na czas trwania rozprawy.Prawnik proponuje jej 7 lat pozbawienia wolności, jednak Kate nie zgadza się. Jest szansa na mniejszy wyrok,jednak wtedy muszą dać nacisk na to kim jest, a nie na to co zrobiła. Proponuje, że przyniesie do sądu syna Kate, jednak Austen odmawia. Na sali sądowej prawnik Kate wzywa na świadka dr. Jacka Shepharda.Po złożeniu przysięgi Jack przechodzi do zeznań. Mówi, że zna Kate z katastrofy lotu 815. Prawnik pyta go, czy wiedział o tym co zrobiła Kate i skąd. Doktor odpowiada, że Kate sama mu powiedziała, a funkcjonariusz Edward Mars zginął podczas katastrofy. Gdy prawnik zapytał Jacka, czemu nie zapytał dlaczego to zrobiła. Jack odpowiedział, że zważając na charakter Kate, myślał, że to pomyłka.Zeznawał, że tylko 8 osób przeżyło katastrofę, większość dzięki pomocy Kate. Mówił, że na wyspie zaopiekowała się wszystkimi, dawała im schronienie, pożywienie. Kate wstaje i przerywa zeznania Jacka, jednak sędzia każe jej usiąść na miejsce. Oskarżyciel pyta Jacka, czy kocha oskarżoną, jednak po chwili zawahania ten odpowiada, że już nie. thumb|right|250px|Kate spotyka się z matką W odizolowanym pomieszczeniu Kate spotyka się ze swoją matką. Kobieta jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim, jest w bardzo złym stanie fizycznym i emocjonalnym. Chce rozmawiać z Kate. Kate odmawia rozmowy, mówiąc, że ostatni raz jak chciała się z nią skontaktować, to matka zaczęła krzyczeć i wzywać policję. Matka mówi, że bardzo się zmieniła i że lekarze dali jej 6 miesięcy życia, a od tego czasu przeżyła 4 lata. Bardzo przeżyła katastrofę lotu 815. Matka Kate oświadcza, że nie będzie zeznawać przeciwko córce, na co Kate odpowiada: "to nie zeznawaj". Matka jedynie chce zobaczyć swojego wnuka, jednak Kate mówi, że nigdy nie pozwoli by spotkała się z jej synem. Na sali sądowej prawniczka matki Kate, oświadcza, że jej klientka z powodów zdrowotnych nie jest w stanie zeznawać. Sędzia proponuje przerwę i pyta kiedy będzie w stanie złożyć zeznania. Prawniczka odpowiada, że nie wie. Po chwili cała trójka jest w gabinecie. Prawniczka matki Kate proponuje 4 lata pozbawienia wolności, Austen nie zgadza się. Jej prawnik mówi, że uratowała 5 osób z katastrofy, jest światową gwiazdą i uwolniła matkę od okrutnego męża. Melissa (prawniczka matki Kate) proponuje 10 lat na warunkowym zawieszeniu i zakaz opuszczania stanu. Kate zgadza się, jednak Duncan stara się ją odciągnąć od tego pomysłu, uważając, że Kate ma prawo wyjeżdżać wszędzie gdzie zechce. Kate decyduje się podpisać dokument, z uwagi na to, że ma małe dziecko i nie zamierza nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Mówi, że chce skończyć całą sprawę, a następnie wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami. Kate wychodzi z sali sądowej tylnymi drzwiami. Idzie w stronę czekającej na nią taksówki. Nagle Jack wysiada ze swojego jeepa i podchodzi do Kate. Austen pyta skąd wiedział, że wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami, na co Jack odpowiada, że powiedział mu jej prawnik. Kate dziękuje mu za złożone zeznania i za to, że przypisał jej swoje własne zasługi. Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jednak ten wykręca się mówiąc, że musi wracać do szpitala. Kate mówi do Jacka, że doskonale wie dlaczego on nie chce zobaczyć dziecka. Dodaje że Jack może zobaczyć je, kiedy tylko zechce. thumb|right|250px|Kate nad łóżkiem Aarona Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jakby zmienił zdanie, a następnie wsiada do taksówki i odjeżdża. Przyjeżdża do pięknego domu z ogrodem, wysiada z taksówki i wchodzi do środka. Wchodzi do środka, wita się z jakąś kobietą, prawdopodobnie nianią jej syna. Mówi Kate, że dziecko teraz śpi w swoim pokoju. Kate wychodzi po schodach, wchodzi do pokoju synka i patrzy jak mały śpi. Następnie budzi dziecko, które przytula ją ze słowami: "Cześć mamusiu!". Kate z łzami wzruszenia w oczach odpowiada: "Cześć Aaron!" i przytula synka. 2007 r. left|thumb|250px|Jack oświadcza sie Kate. Niedługo po rozprawie, Jack zmienia zdanie na temat widywania Aarona. On z Kate związują się w naprawdę poważny związek. Jack przychodzi do domu dziewczyny i jest wzorem dla chłopczyka - co bardzo cieszy Kate. Niedługo potem Jack oświadcza się Kate. Kobieta się zgadza. Pewnego dnia Jack wypytuje Kate o jej wychodzenia i przychodzenia w nocy. Dziewczyna odpowiada że wywiązuje się z przysługi, którą obiecała robić dla Sawyera. Kate uważa że to nie popsuje jej związku z Jackiem, ale jest jednak odwrotnie. 2008 r. Później, we śnie, Kate została obudzona przez odgłosy w jej domu. Zadzwonił telefon i kobieta została poinformowana ażeby to wróciła na wyspę. Po usłyszeniu głośniejszych dźwięków, Kate poszła do szafy i wyciągnęła stamtąd broń. Ruszyła do pokoju Aarona, gdzie znalazła Claire. Claire ostro ostrzegła ją, by nie przyprowadzała na wyspę jej syna. thumb|left|Rozmowa [[Kate z Lockiem w Los Angeles ]] Latem tego roku dom Kate odwiedza John pod przybranym imieniem Jeremy Bentham. Namawia ją do wspólnego powrotu na Wyspę, Kate mówi jednak, że nie ma takiej możliwości. Następnie sugeruje Johnowi, że to dlatego tak dziwnie się zachowuje ponieważ nigdy nie doznał miłości. Po tych słowach Locke mówi, że to nieprawda i opowiada jej historie swojego związku z Helen. Kilkanaście dni później po odebraniu tajemniczego telefonu od Jacka, Kate postanawia spotkać się z nim nieopodal pasa startowego na lotnisku w Los Angeles. Jack jest zaniedbany i wydaje się być nieco poruszony spotkaniem. Opowiada Kate, że dzięki karnetowi otrzymanemu od linii Oceanic lata do Tokyo, Singapuru i Sydney. Chce aby samolot rozbił się i modli o to przy każdej turbulencji. Mówi że ma już dość okłamywania wszystkich i że opuszczenie wyspy było błędem. Mówi Kate, że muszą wrócić na wyspę, jednak kobieta chce zostać w cywilizowanym świecie. Dziewczyna żegna się z Jackiem i odjeżdża, a Jack krzyczy, że muszą wrócic na wyspę. left|thumb|250px|Jack i Kate rozmawiają na lotnisku Jednak Kate nie odjeżdża. Cofa samochód, wysiada i zaczyna krzyczeć na Jacka, że wydzwaniał do niej przez 2 lata, a teraz każe jej wrócić na wyspę. Mówi, że spotkała Jeremy'ego Benthama i od razu poznała, że jest wariatem , a dziwi się, że Jack mu uwierzył. Jack mówi, że tylko go słuchał, bo to była jedyna droga do ocalenia Kate i Aarona. Kate uderza Jacka, za to że opuścił ją i Aarona. Jack próbuje przeprosić, jednak Kate mówi, że przez ostatnie lata próbowała zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z dnia kiedy opuścili wyspę. Oświadcza Jackowi że nie wróci na wyspę, po czym odjeżdża. W widzimy, jak Kate je śniadanie z małym Aaronem. Przerywa im pukanie do drzwi. Austen otwiera i widzi dwóch prawników. Jeden z nich przedstawia się jako Dan Norton i pokazuje Kate nakaz sądowy badań krwi, mających ustalić pokrewieństwo między nią, a Aaronem. Okazuje się też, że jego klient pragnie pozostać anonimowy. Kate wyrzuca prawników, szybko pakuje się i wychodzi wraz z synkiem. Kate ucieka z domu, ale nie wie, gdzie może pojechać. Rozważa zadzwonienie do Jacka, ale w końcu odkłada komórkę. Niespodziewanie dzwoni do niej Sun, która jest akurat pobliskim hotelu i proponuje jej spotkanie. Kate zgadza się. Mówi Koreance o tajemniczym pozwie, jaki otrzymała. Sun radzi jej, aby chroniła Aarona, bo jej zdaniem chodzi tu o to, aby go jej zabrać. Kate ze łzami w oczach przeprasza Sun za śmierć Jina, jednak Kwon nie wini jej za to. Kate postanawia zostawić Aarona pod opieką Sun ,a sama idzie na spotkanie z Nortonem ,i proponuje mu układ:da mu próbki krwi,ale wcześniej chce porozmawiać z jego klientem.Mężczyzna informuje ją,że nie ma takiej możliwości,daje jej także do zrozumienia,że wkrótce straci Aarona. Po tej rozmowie Kate postanawia śledzić prawnika. Gdy siedzi w samochodzie,dzwoni do niej Jack i prosi o spotkanie. Austen niechętnie zgadza się. Kiedy doktor się zjawia, Kate mówi mu, że ktoś chce odebrać jej dziecko. Jack postanawia pomóc dziewczynie i jedzie razem z nią za Nortonem. Dojeżdżają do hotelu. Dan puka do drzwi, które otwiera Carole Littleton, matka Claire. Kate jest przekonana, że to ona wie, iż Austen nie jest prawdziwą matką Aarona. Okazuje się jednak, że Norton pomaga jej w zdobyciu odszkodowania od Oceanic Airlines. Wieczorem Jack zawozi Kate na spotkanie z Benem. Kate oskarża Linusa, o chęć odebrania jej Aarona. Benjamin przyznaje się i wyjaśnia, że był to podstęp którym chciał zmusić Kate do powrotu na Wyspę. Wściekła kobieta oskarża Jacka o współpracę z Benem, mającą na celu odebranie jej dziecka, po czym odjeżdża wraz z Aaronem. W drodze do domu Kate wraz z Aaronem wstąpiła do supermarketu.Na chwilę straciła malca z oczu,aby spojrzeć na telefon.Zaraz potem Aaron zniknął.Przerażona Kate myśli,że go porwano,ale na szczęście znalazła je jakaś młoda kobieta,która pomogła mu znaleźć mamę. Następnego dnia Kate znowu odwiedziła Cassidy.Opowiedziała przyjaciółce,jak wpadła w panikę w sklepie,kiedy Aaron się zgubił.Cassidy jest zdania,że Kate boi się porwania,bo sama zabrała komuś dziecko.Kate wyjaśnia,że Aaron w przecwiwnym razie trafiłby do adopcji.Cassidy nie uważa jednak,że Kate zrobiła to dla dziecka,tylko dla siebie.Twierdzi,że Kate potrzebowała kogoś,kogo pokocha,aby nie załamać się po stracie Sawyera. Następnie Kate odwiedza Carole Littleton, której mówi prawdę o pokrewieństwie łączącym ją z Aaronem,zapewnia także,że Claire żyje.Prosi kobietę o zajęcie się Aaronem,podczas gdy ona poszuka jej córki na Wyspie. Carole zgadza się.Kate ze łzami w oczach żegna się z Aaronem,po czym wychodzi. Później Kate zjawiła sie w mieszkaniu Jacka. Zadeklarowała Shephardowi, że wróci z nim na Wyspę pod warunkiem, że nie będzie wypytywał o swojego siostrzeńca. Jack zgadza się. Kate odwdzięcza się mu pocałunkiem, który kończy się wspólną nocą. Następnego dnia Kate je śniadanie w domu Jacka i wychodzi. Pojawia się na pokładzie samolotu Ajira Airways, który ma wlecieć na Wyspę. Podczas całego lotu jest wyraźnie przygnębiona, a w rozmowie z Jackiem cyniczna. Podczas turbulencji znika z samolotu, tak jak Jack, Hugo i Sayid. Wpada do jeziorka i traci przytomność. Po powrocie na Wyspę 1977 r. Budzi się koło wodospadu, od razu spotyka Jacka i Hugo. Widzi jak z dżungli wyłania się bus Dharmy prowadzony przez Jina. Wraz z Jinem i resztą przyjaciół udaje się na polanę,gdzie wita się z Sawyerem. Następnie zakrada się wraz z Jackiem i Hurleyem do sali, w której znajdują się nowi rekruci DHARMY. Razem z Jackiem ogląda instruktaż Changa, a kiedy Shephard zostaje wywołany, zostaje sama. Po chwili przychodzi do niej członek Inicjatywy i pyta się o jej nazwisko. Austen nie ma na żadnej liście i zaskoczony mężczyzna zaczyna ją wypytywać kto sprowadził ją na Wyspę. Kate nie wie, co odpowiedzieć, ale na szczęście po chwili pojawia się Juliet, która przekazuje facetowi najnowsze zmiany - na nowej liście znajduje się pani Austen. Mężczyzna odchodzi, a Juliet i Kate witają się tak, jak gdyby nigdy się nie znały. Następnego dnia w stołówce w Barakach Kate dowiaduje się od Hurleya, że Juliet i Sawyer są razem. Dziewczyna jest wyraźnie zaskoczona. Tego samego dnia Kate rozpoczyna pracę z Juliet w warsztacie. Juliet domyśla się, że Kate wie o niej i Sawyerze. Rozmowę przerywa kobietom przyjazd DharmaBus, z którego wychodzi "La Fleur" ze związanym Sayidem. Wieczorem Sawyer odwiedza Kate i pyta ją,dlaczego wróciła na Wyspę.Kate odpowiada,że nie wie dlaczego Jack i Hugo wrócili,ale wie dlaczego ona to zrobiła.Niespodziewanie nadjeżdża palący się autobus.Kate pomaga kilku członkom Inicjatywy uciec z centrum pożaru. Po ucieczce Sayida uczestniczy w zebraniu Dharmy w centrum Baraków. Przysłuchuje się instruktażom Horacego z boku, nagle woła ja do siebie Roger Linus. Potrzebuje pomocy mechanika przy samochodzie, po chwili orientuje się jednak, że mimo pełnionej funkcji Kate nie ma zielonego pojęcia o mechanice. Stwierdza, że to podobna sytuacja jak u niego, że Dharma sprowadziła go na Wyspę w innym celu a na miejscu powiedziano mu, że będzie zwykłym dozorca. Po krótkiej konwersacji para przedstawia się sobie. Austen słyszy nazwisko Linus i od razu kojarzy, że rozmawia z ojcem Bena. Po przywiezieniu rannego młodego Bena Kate wraz z Rogerem asystuje dostarczenie do punktu medycznego. Później gdy Jack odmawia pomocy chłopcu Kate mówi mu prosto w twarz, że wolała starego Jacka czyli człowieka nauki a nie wiary. Następnie idzie do punktu medycznego i oddaje dla młodego Bena krew, w trakcie zabiegu rozmawia z załamanym Rogerem i pociesza go, że to nie jego wina co do stanu chłopca. Przy okazji dowiaduje się dużo przeszłości Benjamina, między innymi to, że jego matka umarła przy porodzie. Następnie gdy Roger na polecenie Juliet jedzie do Laski po leki dla syna Austen pyta się Burke o prawdziwy stan zdrowia Bena. Juliet stwierdza, że nie ma nadziei dla chłopca. po chwili zastanowienia stwierdza jednak, że jest. Muszą zanieść Bena do innych, tylko oni mogą go uzdrowić. Nie czekając długo Kate zabiera chłopca do busu i rusza w stronę bariery ochronnej. Na miejscu dogania ją Sawyer który obiecuje pomoc i ochronę po czym odbezpiecza przejście, bierze chłopca na ręce i para rusza na terytorium Innych. Po krótkim spacerze zostają zaatakowani przez Innych, gdy pojawia się Richard Alpert Kate ma obawy czy oddać Innym Bena. Mimo to zgadza się i obserwuje jak Richard z Benem na rękach znika w dżungli. Następnie Kate wraca do Dharmaville i wraz z Juliet usiłuje wyjaśnić Rogerowi, gdzie jest jego syn. Wściekły mężczyzna opuszcza punkt medyczny. Tego samego dnia Kate dosiada się do Rogera pijącego piwo i zapewnia, że Ben będzie zdrowy i na pewno do niego wróci. Gdy Kate to mówi, Roger zaczyna podejrzewać, że miała ona coś wspólnego z zniknięciem jego syna. Austen odchodzi, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jakich narobiła kłopotów sobie i swoim przyjaciołom. Wkrótce potem, gdy w Dharmaville pojawia się Daniel, Kate decyduje się iść wraz z nim i Jackiem do obozu Innych aby spytać Eloise Hawking, co zrobić by naprawić błąd rozbitków - popełnili go, gdy wrócili na Wyspę. Gdy grupa chce przejść przez ogrodzenie, niespodziewanie pojawia się Radzinsky. Kate, Jack i Daniel są zmuszeni strzelać. W końcu udaje im się uciec, ale jasne jest, że nie będą mogli już wrócić do wioski - członkowie Inicjatywy mają ich teraz za szpiegów. Gdy Daniel idzie do obozu Innych, Jack chce iść z nim, ale Kate powstrzymuje go i oboje zostają w krzakach. Potem Kate razem z Jackiem obserwuje śmierć Daniela. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że aby przeżyć, ona i Jack powinni uciekać. Niestety, decydują się na to za późno-parę łapie młody Charles Widmore. Jack i Kate zostają pobici i uwięzieni. Wkrótce rozbitków odwiedza Eloise, która chce wiedzieć, czy Jack i Kate rzeczywiście są z przyszłości. Jack potwierdza i Ellie decyduje się iść do The Temple, aby zrobić coś z bombą "Jughead". Po kilku godzinach marszu Kate stwierdza, że wróci do Baraków, gdyż chce się dostać na łódź podwodną. Eloise stwierdza, że Kate jest niebezpieczna, ponieważ poznała ich sekrety. Jeden z Innych chce ją zastrzelić, ale sam zostaje zabity-przez Sayida. Kate wita się z nim, po czym wraca do Dharmaviille. Zostaje złapana, i zaprowadzona na łódź podwodną, którą odpływa z Wyspy. Następnie okazuje się, że Kate wsiadła na łódź podwodną tylko po to, aby zachęcić Juliet i Sawyera do powrotu na Wyspę, aby powstrzymać Jacka przed wysadzeniem bomby. W końcu Kate wraz z Jamesem i Juliet zmusza kapitana, aby pozwolił im odejść z łodzi i dał ponton, którym trio dopłynie na plażę. Gdy rozbitkowie docierają na ląd, spotykają Rose i Bernarda. Para mówi im, że nie chce pracować dla Dharmy, ponieważ mają już dość kłótni rozbitków o władzę i miłość. Mądre słowa pary pobudzają Kate, Sawyera i Juliet do refleksji. Wkrótce potem pomiędzy nimi a osobami z DharmaBusu dochodzi do konfrontacji. Po bójce Sawyera i Jacka Kate ściera krew z twarzy lekarza, i mówi mu, dlaczego prosiła go, aby już nigdy nie pytał o Aarona. Gdy Jack pyta ją, czy nadal jest po jego stronie, Kate potwierdza. Kiedy Jack odchodzi, aby zdetonować bombę Jughead, zmartwiona Kate odprowadza go wzrokiem. W chwili, kiedy Jack decyduje się wysadzić bombę, Kate kiwa głowąm mając na myśli, że to co robi, jest właściwie. Potem, kiedy Juliet wpada do dołu, Kate wraz z Jackiem odciąga od niego Sawyera. 2007 r. Kate budzi się w roku 2007 wisząc na drzewie. Przez kilka minut jest jej słabo i słyszy dziwny pisk w uszach, ale potem dochodzi do siebie. Następnie dziewczyna spotyka Milesa, Sawyera i Jacka. Austen usiłuje uspokoić napiętą atmosferę pomiędzy Jackiem a Jamesem, kiedy słyszy ciche wołanie o pomoc - to Juliet. Po śmieci lekarki Kate poszła wraz z Jackiem i Hurleyem do Świątyni, aby uratować Sayida. Kiedy Kate oddaliła się do reszty przyjaciół, usłyszała dziwne szepty, po czym została złapana przez grupę Dogena. Kate miała być rozstrzelona, tak jak jej przyjaciele, ale okazało się, że była na Liście Jacoba, cop uratowało jej życie. Potem Austen była obecna przy "uzdrawianiu" Sayida. Kiedy Jarrah, uznawany przez rozbitków za zmarłego obudził się, Kate była wyraźnie zszokowana. Równoległa linia czasowa thumb|right|Kate prowadzona przez szeryfa w alternatywnej rzeczywistości serialu. Kiedy turbulencje się skończyły, Kate poszła do toalety pod opieką szeryfa. Wychodząc z niej, Austen "niechcący" wpadła na Jacka i przepraszając go, wyjęła mu z kieszeni długopis. Lekarz nie zauważył tego. Po wylądowaniu w Los Angeles, Kate prosi szeryfa o możliwość skorzystania z toalety. W końcu Edward zgadza się i po przeszukaniu wszystkich kabin, pozwala Kate wejść do jednej z nich. Tam dziewczyna rozluźnia kajdanki za pomocą ukradzionego Jackowi długopisu. Kate niespodziewanie wybiega z toalety, obezwładnia szeryfa i zabiera mu broń. Kate ucieka dwóm kobietom, które weszły do łazienki i wchodzi do windy, którą jedzie już Sawyer. James próbuje poderwać Kate, po czym zauważa, że ma ona na dłoniach kajdanki i domyśla się, że kobieta jest uciekinierką. Zasłania ją przed pracownikami lotniska, którzy również jadą windą i na odchodnym życzy jej powodzenia. Następnie Austen próbowała się dostać do taksówki, kiedy zauważył ją Edward i rozpoczął się pościg. Kate wpadła do pierwszej lepszego samochodu, którego pasażerką była Claire. Katherine wzięła na muszkę taksówkarza, który przerażony odjechał z postoju z Kate i Claire w środku. Ciekawostki * Kate była trzecią osobą, która miała retrospekcję. * Kate była czwarta osobą, która miała futurospekcję. * W jej imieniu i nazwisku jest 16 liter. * Kate używała imion: ** Katherine Ryan, ** Katherine Dodd, ** Joan Heart, ** Maggie Ryan, ** Annie, ** Lucy, ** Monica Callis Jej tata nazywał ją Katie, jej mama Katherine. Sawyer nazywa ją Freckles (ang. Piegowata), a tylko okazjonalnie mówi do niej Kate. * Nawiązując do szeryfa, on ścigał Kate przez 3 lata od katastrofy, co miejscowi odcinek w 2001r. ** Kate mówi, ze ma 24 lata w , co oznacza że podczas katastrofy ma 27 lat. * Szafka depozytowa, w której znajdował się samolocik Kate miała numer 815 * Kate odwiedziła 5 z 8 nam znanych stacji inicjatywy DHARMA: The Swan, The Staff, Hydra, The Flame, The Tempest. To więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. * Claire spisuje Kate na to, że ta jest zodiakalnym bliźniakiem. To oznacza, że Kate urodziła się gdzieś pomiędzy 21 maja, a 21 czerwca. * Kate jako jedyna dwukrotnie opuściła wyspę. Pierwszy raz wraz z Ocean Six (Kate, Jack, Sun, Hurley, Sayid, Aaron) i ponownie samolotem: Kate, Sawyer, Richard, Claire, Miles i Frank, który go pilotował. Zobacz też * Jate * Skate * Pocałunki ar:كيت أوستن da:Kate Austen de:Kate Austen en:Kate Austen es:Kate Austen fr:Katherine Anne Austen « Kate » he:קייט אוסטין it:Katherine "Kate" Austen ja:ケイト nl:Katherine "Kate" Austen pt:Kate Austen ru:Кейт Остин zh:Kate Austen Kategoria:Pasażerowie lotu 316 Kategoria:Pracownicy DHARMA